


a clone high chat fic

by celestiastarz



Category: Clone High
Genre: Abraham Lincoln Being An Idiot (Clone High), Abraham Lincoln being sort of nice??, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cleopatra being a bicon, Cleopatra/JFK (onesided), Clone High - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I made this instead of being mentally stable, Joan Of Arc is bisexual, Joan Of Arc/Abraham Lincoln (onesided), M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing, chat fic, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiastarz/pseuds/celestiastarz
Summary: Clone High is my new favorite thing. Time for a chat fic.
Relationships: Cleopatra & Joan of Arc (Clone High), Cleopatra/JFK (Clone High), JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High), Joan of Arc/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High)
Kudos: 13





	a clone high chat fic

**Author's Note:**

> For context:
> 
> "COOLEST CHAT EVER"
> 
> GSPOT - gandhi
> 
> STUPIDASS -> abelin - abe
> 
> JOANOFASS -> girlonfire - joan
> 
> "NOT SIMPS"  
> (private chat)
> 
> a pest -> gandhi
> 
> veronica sawyer kinnie ->

**[12:00 PM]**

**GSPOT** created a new chat called: **COOLEST CHAT EVER**

 **GSPOT** added 2 new members

 **GSPOT** : HEY GUYS!

 **Joan** : why are you typing in caps

 **GSPOT** : IT MAKES ME SOUND COOL

 **Abe** : it really doesnt .

 **GSPOT** : SHUT UP ABE. 

**GSPOT** changed 2 names

 **JOANOFASS** : what the fuck,,,

 **STUPIDASS** : what 

**STUPIDASS** : oh come on that's just uncalled for .

 **STUPIDASS** : who has admin rights?

 **GSPOT** : ME!

 **STUPIDASS** : please give me admin rights

 **GSPOT** : NO NEVER!!!

 **JOANOFASS** : gandhi give me admin rights

 **GSPOT** : ok.

**JOANOFASS** changed 2 usernames

 **Joan** : there,,

 **abelin** : thank you joan !

 **Joan** : np abe! :)

 **GSPOT** : JOAN?? USING FACES?? WHEN??

 **Joan** : your head on a stick?? when??

 **GSPOT:** YOU WOULDNT.

 **Joan** : try me .

 **GSPOT** changed 1 username

 **GSPOT** : HAHA. NOW YOU HAVE A COOL NAME

 **girlonfire** : excuse me?

 **girlonfire** : the fuck gandhi?? i didn't sign up for this nonsense

 **girlonfire** : i have never been on fire, this is so stupid

 **GSPOT** : YOUR HEART HAS<,<@<@)01m2

 **abelin** : gandhi??

 **girlonfire** : the problem has been solved.

 **abelin** :????????? 

**girlonfire** : go to class :) it'll be alright

 **abelin** : oh myfk god.

 **abeline** : fine,,

**[12:10 PM]**

**abelin** : WHY IS GANDHI HANGING FROM THE FLAGPOLE????

**[12:14 PM]**

**abelin** : JOAN PLEASEA SNWWER THE CHAT OR AT LEAST YOUR DMS???

 **abelin** : JOANNNN

 **girlonfire:** it's fine, he'll live without food or water for a little while longer

 **abelin** : joan please get gandhi down . he's my carpool buddy .

 **girlonfire** : carpool?? what? why haven't you told me this before?

 **abelin** : he and JFK carpool me to and from school and if gandhi isn't there, it's just awkward. it's like hanging out with your favorite cousin and your dad who only knows the things you liked when you were 8 and now that you know to form an opinion, you both don't know how to interact.

 **girlonfire** : th

 **girlonfire** : that is so specific.

 **abelin** : please joan.... free him..... i get he's annoying but... for me :(

 **girlonfire** : h

 **girlonfire** : fine. for you

 **abelin** : hell yah! thanks joan ur the best :)

 **girlonfire** : ... :)

**[12:35 PM]**

**GSPOT** : SIMP.

 **girlonfire** : i freed you bitch, i will put you back if i so please

 **abelin** : please when did joan turn into a fucking superhero villain??

 **GSPOT** : GIRL WHAT? WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR YEARS AND JUST NOTICED THIS NOW??

 **GSPOT** : MF THREATEN ME BY SHOVING ME TO THE GORUND AND KICKING WOOD CHIP SAND IN MY EYE

 **girlonfire** : to be fair, i was in elementary school and didn't think you'd get pink eye from it

 **abelin** : OH is that why you were suspended for like a week?

 **girlonfire** : no, i released rats in the teacher's lounge cus they were making fun of gandhi's adhd

 **GSPOT** : HELL YEAH! THAT SHIT WAS SO COOL. I MISS ELEMENTARY.

 **abelin** : WAIT YOU WERE THERE??

 **GSPOT** : HELL YEAH I WAS!! I SNUCK INTO SCHOOL TO HELP HER THE RATS. 

**abelin** : where did

 **abelin** : no.

 **abelin** : why did you decide on rats

 **GSPOT** : I AM GONNA ANSWER BOTH QUESTIONS!!!

 **GSPOT** : WHERE? UH- I DONT REALLY KNOW. I THINK JOAN JUST LIKE RATS. THEY JUSK CLING TO HER 

**GSPOT** : HER VERSION OF MESSENGER CROWS.

 **abeline** : you mean homing pigeons??

 **GSPOT** : WHAT

 **girlonfire** : I'll answer why

 **GSPOT** : RUDE. STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT

 **girlonfire** : more like stealing mine. i did all the handy work, you were just brought along.

 **GSPOT** : GIRL YOU DID THIS FOR ME???

 **girlonfire** : ..... ne ways

 **girlonfire** : that week we were learning about the bubonic plague, at the time I figured if I get in trouble we'd couldn't go back to school because the teacher would be dead anyways

 **abelin** : dark.

 **GSPOT** : LUCKILY I DIDN'T GET IN TROUBLE CUS I WAS STILL LIVING WITH CLEO WHO HAD MOUNTAINS OF MONEY PLUS I DID HAVE TO LEAVE SCHOOL FOR LONGER THAN A WEEK DUE TO ... PINK EYE. SO YEAH!!! FUCK SCHOOL LOL

 **girlonfire** : you are literally still in school. i don't think you can say that yet

 **GSPOT** : MAN AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL

 **girlonfire** : when did i ever say i liked school. just say it when school ends

**[1:35 PM]**

**GSPOT** : FUCK SCHOOL

 **girlonfire** : fuck school!

 **GSPOT** : OMG JINX

 **GSPOT** : YOU OWE ME A SODA!!!

 **girlonfire** : i will tell the principal you put rat poison in his coffee

 **GSPOT** : I OWE YOU A SODA!!!!

 **abelin** : gandhi when will you get here? :"( i hate talking to dorks

 **GSPOT** : DOTS.

 **girlonfire** : abe. ily, but please stop calling other kids dorks when we all seen your rp amino

 **abelin** : EXCUSE ME>>>

 **GSPOT** : IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE HIDING IT, MAN.

 **abelin** :>>?S?SQ@>@@

 **abelin** : WAS MY RP AMINO L:EAKED ??? >A>?S

 **girlonfire** : you. posted scs of it on Instagram???? you own the most??? popular Instagram acc in this whole town??

 **girlonfire** : oh my god. you have your FULL NAME on there. 

**GSPOT** : YEAH, WE ALL SEEN YOUR NSFW THOMAS JEFFERSON / ABE LINCOLN ROLEPLAY, MAN.

 **girlonfire** : we rlly need to talk to you on how it's morally wrong to roleplay an irl slave owner and guy who "freed" the slaves

 **girlonfire** : but i feel like the fact it's nsfw too is the last straw before you get sent down to hell

 **GSPOT** : IMAGINE YOU GO TO HEAVEN

 **GSPOT** : BUT THEN GOD SAYS

 **GSPOT** : "YOU ROLEPLAYED A KINKY ABE/JEFFERSON SHIP ON AN RP AMINIO"

 **abelin** :... alright. that's it, satan I'm coming down

 **GSPOT** : DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WANTS YOU??

 **GSPOT** : YOU'LL BRING HIS RATINGS DOWN. 

**abelin** : PELAPLSPLEPL I HATE THIS PLANET AND ALL THE PPL IN IT. I AM SWITCHIGN TO TWITTER . 

**[1:45 PM]**

A private conversation between **a pest** and **veronica sawyer kinnie**

**NOT SIMPS**

**a pest** : SO...

 **a pest** : "ABE. ILY" LOOKING ASS????

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : gandhi . please do us a favor and fucking die.

 **a pest** : HAHA NEVER!!! 

**veronica sawyer kinnie** : i swear. am i just not getting through him or what

 **a** **pest** : I KNOW YOU DONT SEE IT CUS UR BRAIN IS FULL OF "LOVE BASIC WHITE BOYS" JUICE BUT HE REALLY IS JUST THAT DUMB 

**veronica sawyer kinnie** : i-

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : WHITE BOY WHAT:>>>

 **a pest** : you heard me.

 **veronica sawyer** **kinnie** : NOT THE LOWERCASEEJKOE

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : gandhi i know you typing in caps is a new development for you to express your excitement

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : and i also get scared every time you type in all caps because it feels like you are yelling at me

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : but EVERYTIME YOU TYPE IN LOWERCASE I FEEL LIKE IT'S WORSE BECAUSE NOW YOU ARE ACTING SERIOUS....

 **a pest** : YEAH. IT'S LIKE AN ATTACK ON YOUR EYES!

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : every text i get from you is like an attack on my eyes

 **a pest** : SHHHHHH. SHUT THE FUCK UP COLONIZER I GOTTA GO HELP ABE FROM EMBARRASSING HIMSELF IN FRONT OF MY EX SISTER

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : wh-

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : ah yes. ex sister. 

**veronica sawyer kinnie** : out of context, it looks like you dated her or something

 **a pest** : I MEAN TECHNICALLY WE COULD? CUS WE WERE ADOPTIVE SIBLINGS.

 **a pest** : AND DATING YOUR ADOPTED SIBLING IS ONLY WEIRD IF YOU CONSIDER THEM TO BE UR ACTUAL SIBLIBG.

 **a pest** : AND SHE LITERALLY KICKED ME OUT OF THE FOSTER HOME THE MOMENT SHE COULD....

 **veronica sawyer** **kinnie** : i-

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : "dating your adopted sibling is only weird if you consider them to be ur actual sibling".

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : "MY EX SISTER" ?????????

 **a pest** : stfu. i don't need your logic.

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : WHA- IT'S NOT EVEN MY LOGIC WTF

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : YOU SAID IT NOT ME???

 **a pest** : OH FUCK HE'S TRYING TO MANSPLAIN STAR WARS TO HER.

 **a** **pest** : UHH SEE YA!

 **veronica sawyer kinnie** : i never asked to be apart of this friend group. i want out .

 **a pest** : STUF!!! YOU LOVE US

 **veronica sawyer** **kinnie** : yeah yeah. see ya.

**Author's Note:**

> this was made purely because of mental illness reasons and nothing else. also, I really love clone high and I wanted to make a gc so hopefully, this adds up to something LMAO
> 
> the jefferson/abe lincoln nsfw shit was based on real roleplays I have seen when I was 14 and used amino religiously, amino was a dumpster fire long before it became a dumpster fire LAMAO
> 
> please help me LAMSOSP


End file.
